Star Crossed Lovers
by Dka Reaver
Summary: The Montague clan and the clan of Capulet are sworn enemies . What happens when Harry Montague sneaks into the Capulet manor the night of Draco's fancy dress party, disguised as a knight and falls in love with the daughter of Capulet.H/Hr R:T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note  
**Romeo and Juliet Harry Potter Style  
**

**There is some OOC!**

Ok right am really sorry for the long A/N you will have to read but its very important that I tell you guys the basics of the story other wise you will be like, em what?  
Basics are that it will be like Romeo and Juliet but not completely

Firstly **there is no "the Court" that is in Romeo&Juliet it's just the Ministry of Magic **

Also there will be still 'The Montagues' and 'The Capulets' and the characters will still have their name but with their added clan name at the end,

_For example  
_- Harry James Potter Montague  
- Hermione Jean Granger Capulet  
Etc.

For the most part I think I will just be using their first names but if I don't I will properly go by "Harry Potter" and if its formal events like weddings and introducing themselves it will be their full name with their added clan name.

Get me? I know confusing am sorry I'll try my best to not confuse you with that

**A/N: 2  
**Right Hermione will be in the Capulets and she is on the dark Lord side with the Malfoys, Death eaters, the Grangers and the Lestranges

Also in this **Hermione's parents do have magic so she is not a mudblood!  
**In this fic **Hermione is related to the Dark lord **and as a result she doesn't go to Hogwarts. You will see why I've did that in later chapters.

_Character Listing for The Capulets  
_- Juliet = Hermione Granger  
- Capulet = Adrian Granger (**The Grangers are the head of the Capulets**)  
- Lady Capulet = Iris Granger  
-Paris (**I have put Paris in with the Capulet family as there is no court now**) = Draco  
-The servants will be house elfs  
-Bellatrix  
-Draco's mother and father  
-Voldemort  
-Death eaters

So people that are in the same clan are not all related here's a list of everyone in the same family in the Capulet's

**Grangers:** Hermione, Her dad, Adrian, Her mum, Iris  
**Malfoys/ Lestranges:** Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan  
**Chang:** Cho, her mum Jun, her dad Li  
**Browns: **Lavender, Her Dad, Charlie, Her mum, Sarah

Others in the Capulets  
- Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Jr, Severus Snape and Voldemort

**So**…That means Harry is in the Montagues, and in the Montagues there is Ron and all the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, and Sirius, Remus and Tonks.  
Harry is still the chosen one, he just needs to defeat Voldemort. He still goes to Hogwarts he just is not friends with Hermione as he doesn't know her.

_Character Listing of the Montagues  
_- Romeo = Harry Potter  
- Montague = Arthur Weasley (**he is not Harry's father he is just head of his clan**)  
-Lady Montague = Molly Weasley (**she is not Harry's mother she is just lady of the clan**)  
-Mercutio (**as there is no court I have added Mercutio to the Montagues, he is not related to Paris like in the play**) = Ron  
-Servants = House elfs  
-Rest of the Weasleys  
-Sirius  
-Remus Lupin  
-Nymphadora Tonks  
-Luna  
-Xenophilius

Same as I said before, here's a list of everyone in the same family in the Montagues

**Potter/Black/Lupin**: Harry, Sirius, Nymphadora(Tonks), Remus (**_they are all related __To each other that's __Why the are in the __Same column here_**)  
**Weasleys:** Ron, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny  
**Lovegoods:** Luna, Xenophilius  
**Delacour:** Fleur, Her Father - Aiden, Her mother -Tireena,  
**Others:** Mad Eye, Neville

Ok so hopefully that's not to confusing

In the plays and movies they used swords and guns well in this it will mostly be wands and magic with the occasional magical sword.

Lastly I will follow the play a wee bit but not in the language of Shakespeare as even I would get bored of reading a fan fiction in that language.

* * *

Righty that's the end of my massive A/N, really sorry about that just had to tell you the basics so you get the jist of the story.  
And after all that enjoy the first proper chapter.

_TD_


	2. The Montagues

Romeo and Juliet Harry Potter Style 

_Star Crossed lovers  
__Chapter One  
__The Montagues _

**Pairings- **Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna. Slight Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Draco hints.  
**Disclaimer - **Sadly I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rolling does. If I did own it, Harry and Hermione would so be a couple.  
**Summery -** Harry James Potter is in the Montague clan, who are sworn enemies with the clan of Capulet. But what happens when he sneaks into the Capulet manner the night of Draco's fancy dress party, disguised as a knight and falls in love with the daughter of Capulet. Total H/Hr. R&R  
**A/N **- ok guys this is the first fic I've ever written ! So please be kind with the Reviews, I do appreciate some criticism as it helps me get better, but not a lot as It will hurt my feelings "/

**Well as you've seen by the summery, title and my Looooong A/N this fic will be like Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" but Harry Potter style. I don't actually know how this fic came into my head it just, well did and I was like "I so have to write this Idea down" and ah look I did,. Woooo!**

**The first part that is in italics is a brief history of the Montague clan and how they become enemies with the Capulets, so it is kind of important. You don't have to read it as its not really really important I just thought I would share with you how the hatred began. **

**And with no more babbling,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the night of Christmas eve, all of the Weasleys and Harry sat around the fire, Mr. Weasley sitting on the arm chair in the cosy living room waiting for the young children to hand him a book. Harry outstretched his small arm, holding the book they wanted the adult to read and lent forward falling a little in the process. He handed Arthur the red, hard backed book and sat back again crossing his legs and pushing his small glasses back in place.

"Ah the tales of Montague. So old yet never finished." Arthur Weasley Montague read out. He licked his thumb quickly before turning the front cover and beginning to read the introduction page, all about how the Montague clan began.

_The Montagues, a friendly kind hearted clan, were a clan mixed of pure-bloods and half-bloods, accepting family members and friends what ever their blood line. _

_The clan dated back to the 1400s when Sir Knight Septimus Weasley was given Castle Montague as a gift for his bravery in the Battle of Sky. Unfortunately to keep the power of magic hidden from "muggles", a name given to humans with non magical powers, Sir Knight Septimus Weasley had to leave castle Montague in the low lands and return to Avensclaw, the city of Wizards protected and away from muggle praying eyes._

_In memory to his castle and king, when Septimus was again given a rank, this time the rank of Count, he was given a small island off the shores of Avensclaw, naming it, "Island of Montague." Septimus set up a clan on the island of Montague to defend against wizards travelling by sea, who would try to invade Avensclaw , the name of the clan, "The Montagues." _

_When Septimus died, he left the leadership of his clan to his son, Rathon Weasley. His son decided that everyone in the clan should be recognised of being in it, and so for the clans hard work at fending off wizards trying to invade Avensclaw, the King of the Wizard City granted everyone in the clan permission to add Montague to the end of their names. And so the birth of clans began._

_One of the clans that formed were called the Capulets and became allies with the Montague clan helping them defend off ships and protecting others. The clans fell away from each other however and became enemies when the Capulet clan turned and fought for power, killing innocents and muggles. _

Arthur looked up from the pages in front of him and looked at the young children sitting content listening to the timeline of Montague. They all knew about the Capulets and their evil doings. They always pulled a disgusted and hatred face when ever the words "Capulet" was mentioned. Who could blame them.

_The Capulets continued to fight, killing the Court of Royals and ending the existence of many clans. The Capulets offered the Montagues a chance to be in with their new found power and the promise of dominance, but the Montagues declined and become instant, sworn enemies with the Capulets._

_The Battle of Helford Shire in the 1600s, a battle that ended a great deal of wizards, the clan of Capulets were defeated and only a small number of them survived, where they fled Scotland and disappeared into the mist of England. _

_When Avensclaw was destroyed in the early months of 1700, due to forces of evil, The Montague clan became one of the main clans in Scotland and when the Capulets reformed in the 1700s they were kept under close full watch instructed by the Montagues._

_Even though the Capulets were aloud back in to Scotland as they had turned 'good' again it was all thanks to the Montagues, but nothing had changed, they still hated each other. _

_When the downfall of many clans happened in the 1800s the Montague clan ended and only one member, Ethan Septimus Weasley Montague, kept the clans name at the end of his. The clan was set up again by Ethan's great grand son, Charles Halford Weasley Montague, who set it up in memory to the destroyed city of Avensclaw and in memory of his ancestors. He also kept the name of the clan at the end of his name. _

Mr. Weasley flicked the page and read out the new ink that had only been down on the page a few years now. The book was not near finished, words and paragraphs were added every now and then and would be continuing to be added too for many generation to come.

_And so the clan "The Montagues" was passed down generations, becoming ,eventually in the 1900s under the leadership of Arthur Weasley Montague, adopting the idea of adding the clan name to the end of his, along with his fellow clan wizards. The clan was used for defending of Death eaters and again errand the title of sworn enemies from the Capulets who also managed to survive after many years. _

_The clan of Capulet was under the instructions of one Tom Riddle, known to everyone in the wizarding world by 'Voldemort.' Only one could stop him who Voldemort accidentally marked as his equal when he tried to end the Montagues for good. _

Before Arthur could finish the last sentence, eight year old twins, Fred and George chipped in and said the sentence together while looking in the direction of a five year old, blacked messy haired young boy.

"His name was Harry, Harry James Potter Montague."

* * *

Harry recalled the story in his mind as if it was only yesterday, remembering the first time he was ever told that story. He had only turned five and thought that being the chosen one sounded great, running about the home he had been accepted into after his parents died that night when he was only one. Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Bill, Charlie and him would run about with toy wands and capes shouting made up spells at each other. If only he could go back to when he was five, _everything was so much simpler and less complex, _He thought.

He wasn't in those times anymore, he was far from being five, eleven, almost twelve years to be exact and everything had just began to unravel. With his sixth year at Hogwarts over Harry had the summer holidays to relax. Well to some extent.

His birthday was also coming up on July 31st and he would be turning seventeen meaning two things to him. One he could use magic outside of Hogwarts, _finally_, and two he would be one the new journey of finding someone to suit.

That's what Harry was thinking about while he was seated in the burrow, the top location for finding Montagues. He never really understood the whole uprising you would get off fellow clan members if you picked the wrong person to become suited to. To Harry it was just dating really, eventually leading to marriage if everything went swell, little did he know there was so much more to suiting someone than that.

Becoming a suitor to someone was tricky business, not only had you to gain the girls approval off her father but also the rest of the clans as well, that is if you were planning on marring someone outside your home clan. Now a days with others clans, the small amount of them that was still around, was usually good friends with each others so it wasn't really a problem marring outside your clan now as everyone generally liked everyone else.

The person Harry wanted to suit, he would get easy, after all they were both Montagues and also had known each other practically their full life's. So both the father part and gaining approval from the rest of the clan part was covered easily. The tricky parted would be getting her to say yes. _Ginny was always that way, stubborn as they could get. But oh how I love her. _

Ron stumbled into the cluttered kitchen , highly drunk while Harry was deep in thought. It was the night of Bill and Fleur's congratulations party as they both had been suited together and were celebrating the occasion. Literally everyone in the Montague clan had turned up resulting in a full house, the Lovegoods, tones of Weasleys and some few other folk Harry didn't recognise were all about the burrow, helping celebrate the occasion. The event was what struck Harry into his thoughts of marriage and who would he get suited too which eventually lead to thoughts of the love of his life, Ginny.

"Mate your missing," Hiccup, "The party." Harry looked up at Ron as he said his slurred sentence. Anyone could clearly see he was completely drunk, even Luna commented on that earlier, that's saying something. His red, badly-needed-a-hair-cut hair was all over the place, with a green party hat at the side of his head. His white shirt was half tucked in half out, his left trouser leg rolled up to his knee and his tie. Harry couldn't help be laugh. His black tie was rapped around his head as if he was a young boy and some school child rebelling.

"Ron mate you look a right mess. I think its time you calmed that party animal of yours down its getting quite late." Harry stood up from the chair he was seated on and made his way over to Ron. He put his arm round Ron's shoulders to balance him while they walked up the stairs.

"I've made up my, woops almost fell there." Ron laughed as he tripped on the last stair step just outside his bedroom door, Harry catching him just as he almost fell backwards.

"I've decided that am," Hiccup, "Going to go after Luna and become her knight in blue armour." Ron laughed again hysterically as he walked into the wooden bathroom door, Harry wondering to himself, why on earth would you laugh at yourself walking into a door, "Ron mate you do know its shining armour not blue and will you please stop signing that dreadful song!"

* * *

As Harry walked back down the stairs he'd just went up, he was just in time to see the last of the quests leaving.

"And goodbye to you my boy hope to see you soon." Harry gave a quick wave as Rumes

left the burrow arm and arm with Tonks, both had just got married to each other a few months before.

The door closed with a soft click and a mumble of words resembling the sound of _"framobilise", _a spell that causes objects to move. Just as Harry hit the last step, Mr. Weasley walked in, his wand getting restored in his wand pouch rapped safely round his waste and under his coat, hidden from sight.

Mr. Weasley looked up from placing his wand back in its pouch, catching sight of Harry straight away. "Ah Harry I was looking for you. Please come sit with me. We have some very important matters to discus." Mr. Weasley sat down and motioned for Harry to sit with him.

"Well we all know the matter of who you should marry and your future plans for marriage will be coming up in conversation shortly as you are almost of age and I was wondering if you had any plans on who you might want to be suited with." As Arthur finished, he motioned with his wand that was now back in his hand and Harry watched as the fridge door opened, and a cold jug of water floated towards the table and a glass cup made its way out from the cupboard to the fridges left.

"Well I have gave some thought to the matter and I think I've found someone that I would really much liked to become their suitor and eventually get married to." Harry took a pause before he continued, looking up from picking under his nails and towards Mr. Weasley who was watching as the jug poured water into the floating cup.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never he thought might as well get it over with. "I would really, if it was alright with you become the suitor of…"

The sentence was cut off as Harry looked up sharply at the front door, which was being knocked ferociously on.

Mr. Weasley faced Harry, both with confusion plastered on their faces. _Who could possibly be here at this time_. Their wands were drawn just in case.

* * *

"Hagrid ! What a delight. Though I must say, what brings you here at two in the morning?" Mr Weasley took his seat again at the wooden table within the kitchen, lighting his pipe he'd just re found in his elegant robe that he was now wearing after calling, "Refond" the house elf.

"Sorry about the intrusion but Dumbledore told me to give you this letter straight away Harry and to tell you he will be meeting with you in a few days. Sounds urgent to me if I do say so." Hagrid, having to bend over due to his height, handed Harry a sealed letter with a black seal on the back referring to one thing only. The letter was read with wide eyes.

"Its about the sword of Gryffindor. Its, its been stolen."

**

* * *

**

Finally finished thank god! For some reason this chapter took ages to write!

**So what do you guys think ? Its only the first outline really as I haven't introduced any of the Capulets yet, but is it ok so far ? **

**The next chapter will be about the Capulets and there plans to ruin an event**

**Thanks for reading and reviews would be very much a appreciated **

**Tell next time**

**TD (: **


	3. The Capulets

_Star Crossed Lovers  
__Chapter 2  
__The Capulets_

**Disclaimer - **J.K Rolling owns everything, yeah I know rubbish in it

**A/N **wow thanks guys, the amount of you that added this to your favourites and story alerted it after this first chapter I was shocked. Thanks so much!

**This update was pretty fast as I had already did half of it before I posted the start of my fic, so I cant promise another fast update, am still not on my Christmas holidays yet! My bloody school finishes up on the 23****rd**** of DECEMBER ! **

**In this, the book that's mentioned is made up, just encase you try and go looking for the book Hermione's reading as you wont find it as I doesn't exist **

**Without further a due**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

The Capulet Library was the best thing a bookworm like Hermione could ever ask for. It had every book ever made, well almost anyway and could be spent hours if not days in. The library was split into many categories each with their own number of bookshelves just waiting to be explored. There was so many categories to choice from, Ancient History, Modern times, Books about charms, spells, potions and a massive section on Dark Magic that was used a lot. There was a section at the very back of the dark library that was about Muggles and Rights & Laws but sadly it was burnt to a crisp.

Hermione sighed as she looked towards the back shelves covered in black, _would have loved to have a look at those books, shame that they're wasted. _She wasn't a mudblood are even half-blood, Hermione was of pure-blood origins but loved muggle stories and found their way of life fascinating.

As she walked towards the black, destroyed books, she glanced down towards the long scar starting from her wrist and ending at her forearm. She remembered the day clearly. She was at her aunties who was a muggle even though her brother, Adrian and her parents were both pure-blood wizards, no one could ever understand what went wrong for her to not inherit magical powers.

_Hermione was sitting peacefully on her aunties couch reading the book, "The Death of Fireflies". Her Aunt was the one that got her into muggle books, trying to do anything possible to get Hermione to visit her more often, as no one came to visit her anymore, she was "a disgrace to the family." _

_As Hermione sat on the couch, there was a scream from the kitchen and she sensed the use of magic. She stood up, and quietly withdraw her wand from the wand pouch hidden around the bottom of her leg and inside her boot. With the book still in her hand she moved forward a little and before she could move forward anymore her Aunt (not really her aunt but her father instructed her to call her that) appeared from the kitchen and now stood in front of her._

"_Hermione what are you doing here! You were told that if you were here again there would be consequences! And what did I say about disobeying me!" Bellatrix literally spat her words out at Hermione who wasn't really listening as she was to busy looking past her 'Aunt' and to her real aunt, who was motionless on the floor with red down the side of her face. _

_Hermione's eyes started to water as her head was jerked back towards Bellatrix who looked at her eyes quickly before something in Hermione's hand caught her attention.  
_"_What is this! A book. A MUGGLE BOOK!" Hermione winced at Bellatrix's high, sharp voice. She just knew this wasn't going to go down well, as it never did when her 'Aunt' got angry. _

_From outside the apartment nothing was heard due to a silencing charm cast around the small home, but inside high pitched screams filled the muggle decorated house as Hermione was pined to the floor, will her Aunt taught her a lesson and added another scar to the ever growing collection. _

As she came out of her thoughts Hermione steered herself towards the ancient history section and scanned her eyes over the dusty unused books. The book she was seeking for was the book she always read, "The book of Capulet." She knew fine well the book told of complete and utter bullshit about how the Montague clan was clearly better than the Capulets themselves when frankly that wasn't true.

Hermione wasn't as far as you would go, evil. She certainly didn't go about killing innocents and she did not hate muggles, she just didn't pity any Montagues or anyone other than her clan, innocents and muggles really, so yeah she just completely hated the Montagues. _Who could balm me _was all she thought. They drove her family out and made everyone turn on them, yeah they did a few bad things but they did what they thought was best as they only looked out for each other. She even forgave her family for killing her Aunt as they told her she was conversing with the enemy, aka they scum bags of the Montagues. Hermione did miss her deeply but she lied to her and got her in trouble with Aunt Bellatrix who always looks out for her and taught her not to disobey and to not pity others, making her a better wizard. She couldn't be anymore grateful.

Time went by as Hermione was lost in the battle of Capulets on chapter six and she didn't hear one of her best friends, Lavender approach until the book in front of her was closed quickly.

" 'Mione there you are. I've been looking for you for ages as I have something well important to tell you." Lavender clapped her hands with excitement and squealed, while bouncing up and down on one of the chairs at the table they were seated at. Hermione looked at her urging her on with her hand, but only Lav as dumb as she was couldn't get what she was getting at.

"Well go on then. Tell me what this big important thing is that you so badly want to tell me." Before she could protest Lavender pulled Hermione towards her so she could whisper in her ear, and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Are you actually being serious here Lav like serious serious serious and your not joking are you. You better not be joking or I'll hex you." Lavender shook her head and started to clap her hands again with excitement, "I cant believe your going to become suited to Draco! Its so exciting. Ah I cant wait till you both get married. Your dead lucky he's so dreamy."

_Yes indeed he is dreamy and he choice me! Me over Cho! _"Yeah I know Lav. He's definitely hot."

* * *

"Crabbe, Goyle! You guys need to come here, as I've been told of a little task that we will be doing that is very entertaining." Draco was seated at his desk in his king sized room looking over some sheets of paper and spell books, while thinking of the event they were going to ruin just for the fun of it. As Crabbe and Goyle entered their mates room they were instructed to sit on the other side of the desk.

"Sup Malfoy. What we going to be doing like." Goyle looked at his mate with confusion and wonder, he really was interested in what they were going to be doing. Draco looked up from the sheet of paper in his hand and held it out towards his fellow Capulets, "We've got a fake invitation to Mr Potters party on the 31st of July which means we got a party to be attending to in just over a week. How exciting." Before Crabbe and Goyle could even have a proper look at the invitation it was back in front of Draco and away from their confused and bewildered eyes.

"Malfoy, mate am confused here. What do you mean by a fake invitation and why we even going to a party held by the Montagues. We bloody hate them for crying out loud! Especially fucking POTTER! " Coyle expressed his anger even more by hammering his fist down on Draco's desk, which Draco did not like one bit, but could understand why they were so fuming at the idea. He was like that to at first when his father told him of the task he had to do. "I know its bloody stupid but its for a good reason. We need to go in disguised as someone else, so we will go to Hermione for long lasting polyjuice potion, knock some weasels out who actually have been invited to Potter boys party, steal their identity for a few hours, pop to the party, snoop and spy then boom were gone. Simple right!"

Draco looked back down towards his books and sheets, fairly impressed that he managed to say all that in only one breath and not swear either. He was also deadly excited about their task, as his father never let him do something as big as this without some kinda of adult present, so he obviously was going to look like some psychopath going mad.

"Mate am in and all as its snooping on the Montagues, who could pass up that, any opportunity to find out more of their weaknesses I would do it any day, but could you do us a small favour in return for us helping you out." Crabbe leaned forward a bit pretending to look like he was going to whisper in Draco's ear who in return lent forward thinking it was something serious.

"Will you stop spending so much time with Hermione! Your bloody turning out like her with your psychotic rants!" Draco shot back in his seat, his ear ringing from just getting balled in. Crabbe seemed satisfied as the smile on his faced showed it very clearly.

"Oey! That was fucking sore! Did you really have to shout that loud! I feel like am going death here! I cant hear anything! And no I wont stop spending so much time with her! I love her and its settled! We have been suited together and that's that! Bloody hell Crabbe I cant even hear myself think!"

* * *

It was late, sometime near midnight before Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan returned to the Capulet manor, seeming pleased at what ever they had done. As the front doors were flung open, Bellatrix screamed and quickly made her way up the stairs followed by Rodolphus and Rabastan, finding Adrian, Lucius, Severus and Barty all bent over a table full of parchments and books, seemingly deep in thought.

As Bellatrix reached the last step she stepped up and stood at the top of the stairs letting out a dreadful sinister laugh as she couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Her laugh gained all the men's attention as they stared at her wondering what all the laughter she produced was all about.

"Bellatrix care to share what so funny." Adrian, the head of Capulets stared at her before noticing something sword like in her hands which indeed he to couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "How in hell did you get the sword of Gryffindor. I must say Bella you do surprise me."

Time went on while the four listened to how their most dreadful and dark hearted Capulet and her husband and his brother stole the sword of Gryffindor, with much ease as it seemed. Gringal, the house-elf was serving his sixth tray of firewhiskey and happened to catch some of the conversation the seven were having.

"Right tell us again how you managed to steal one of the most protected artefacts that I've ever known to be that secure and locked away." Adrian was still in shock at how easily the three stole the sword, it just didn't seem to be true, but of course it was, the sword lying on the table was proof of it.

"Well considering it was mine before I just re took back what was rightfully mine, doing so by killing filthy Goblins and then the three of use broke into one of the vaults at Gringotts that wasn't really protected if I must say so and then we just Apparated here!" Just as Bellatrix finished her sentence she noticed, Gringal still standing next to her and the others, obviously eavesdropping. "Beat it filthy creature or I'll have to teach you a memorable lesson!"

As Bellatrix stood up and advanced towards Gringal, _"Expelliarmus"_ was shouted and her wand flow out her hand and in to the grasp of whoever shouted the spell. She turned just in time to see Adrian set her wand back on the table as he sat down.

"Now Bella. What have I told you about playing nice."

* * *

Draco pushed the door leading to Hermione's, Lavender's and Cho's room open slightly, peering inside first, making sure it was only Hermione inside. As he saw her sitting content on her four-poster bed, mouthing words that she read from the book in front of her, he smiled softy, _How much I love her_ was all Draco thought as he stood standing in the door way, admiring the view.

"You do know Draco, that if you take a picture it does last longer," and with her statement Hermione sat down the book she was reading, swung her legs to the side so she was perched on the side of the bed and then patted the space next to her, indicating Draco to come sit.

There was a moment silence between the two as they continued to look forward and not at each other, before it was broken by a soft sound as a box was pulled from Draco's pocket. He sighed slightly before he turned and looked towards Hermione, who in turn, turned towards the person she had been in love with since she was young teenager.

"So how you been babe." Draco looked at Hermione as he spoke then quickly downcast his eyes again and rolled the box from hand to hand. Hermione watched the black box as it moved, having a fairly good idea of what might be inside.

"I'm fine thanks. Just a little tired from all the studying I've been doing for fathers test tomorrow. How are you?" The pair continued to watch the black box as it moved from hand to hand, the tension building with each pass.

"Yeah am good thanks," was all the reply Draco gave as the room returned to silence. The wooden cloak beside the door ticked as seconds, turned into minutes as time in silence went by, before Hermione broke it with the much awaited question.

"Lav told me that, well, you know, that we have been suited together and if am being honest I love that we are as I've, well, I've always liked you and now that we are like well dating or engaged or whatever I hope it goes well as I would love to marry you Draco, so is that whats in the box an engagement ring?" The box stopped moving and now lay in Draco's hand as he looked up into beautiful brown eyes belonging to the person he loved and would do anything for.

Hermione watched as Draco slide off the bed and onto the floor, kneeling on one Knee, before opening the small black box and answering her question, "Hermione I know that we are young and we have just got suited to each other but I love you with all my heart and we don't have to call it and engagement ring if you don't want it to be. It can be just a promise ring to you, a promise ring symbolising how much I love you and want to be with you. So Hermione Jean Granger Capulet will you take this ring of promise that I will love you forever and that we will eventually get married someday and you and I will live, well, happily ever after."

Before a reply was given, Draco was tackled to the floor, and Hermione lay on top of him smiling and looking into his grey, mysteries eyes, "Draco I would love to." The ring of promise was sealed with a kiss, as the two seventeen year olds kissed passionately while Draco slide the silver promise ring onto Hermione's finger.

**

* * *

**

Yeah I know its Draco and Hermione here but I need to have it like the play a little as Juliet and Paris get suited together so that what this is kinda like here, It will defos change when Hermione and Harry meet and trust me the promise ring is no where to be found when that happens

So again I want to thank all you guys for reading this and favouring it and story alerting it, it really does make me a happy person knowing that so many of you like what am writing

**Anyway reviews help tones more as the more reviews I get the faster I post :O I posted fast this time as I got so many favs and alerts that I just had to pay you back, but from now on if you want a fast update ya gotta review :D**

**TD (: **


	4. The Truth

_Star Crossed Lovers  
__Chapter 3  
__The Truth _

**Disclaimer - **J.K Rolling owns Harry and stuff, gutting !

**Pairings- **Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna. Slight Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Draco hints.

**Summery -** Harry James Potter is in the Montague clan, who are sworn enemies with the clan of Capulet. But what happens when he sneaks into the Capulet manner the night of Draco's fancy dress party, disguised as a knight and falls in love with the daughter of Capulet. Total H/Hr. R&R

**A/N - **Emmmmm. Mega delayed update! Am dreadfully sorry.

**I've been so busy over the holidays with school Christmas and new year, I just wasn't able to get writing. Thankfully with all the festivities over I can get going again! Well I hope you all had a great holiday and lucky for Scotland we had a semi white Christmas. I hope you all had a great new year and may 2011 bring you great success.**

**Again thank you guys the amount of hits and favs this is getting is seriously wow !**

* * *

Breakfast was served differently, due to Harry having to rush as he had an important meeting with Dumbledore about important matters, that had to be discussed immediately.

Everyone had found out by now about the sword of Godric Gryffindor being stolen. Most were shocked and fearful as everyone literally knew that with out the sword of Gryffindor, destroying horcruxes would by almost impossible.

Harry sighed as he ran down the stairs fixing his collar quickly before grabbing a slice of toast. He was just about to drop the floo powder when Ron walked in, delaying him a bit.

"Mate am telling you its those bloody Capulets. Everyone knows they're with death eaters and shit, and I knew for a fact they stole it to stop us killing bloody you-know-who!" Harry had heard the same rant from Ron about fifty times now, he really did wish he would shut up about it. Unfortunately for Harry he hadn't yet, and hadn't stop telling him the exact same thing he said the night he'd seen the letter.

"_What the bloody hell do you mean the swords been stolen! How can it be stolen it's in Gringotts for god's sake! So would you please get out my room and turn of the bloody lights! I've got a thumbing sore head here and that light being on and you rambling on about some made up crap is not helping!"_

_Ron finished his rant and throw his pillow over his head, hoping to block out the bright light and Harry's voice. Its wasn't working however. The light was still on and Harry was still there._

"_Ron am not making up crap! Am telling you the gods honest truth here. I even have a letter off Dumbledore saying so. Look and see for yourself then." _

_Ron really wasn't in the mood but decided that if he co-operated it would properly get Harry out his room quicker, and back to some well needed beauty sleep._

_Blue eyes rapidly moved over each line and grew bigger the further down the letter they went, before they blinked furiously a couple of times and looked up to meet emerald-green ones._

_Ron gulped before speaking, his words exactly what Harry know they would be, "Bloody Hell. Am telling you, it was those bloody Capulets. Am telling you."_

* * *

His conversation with Ron had went on a little to long for Harry's liking and now he was stumbling into Dumbledore's office, about ten minutes late.

The office hadn't change that much. It still had books scattered across the floor and sheets of paper every where, also it still had many walls covered in portraits that sometimes just didn't shut up when Harry would like them too, like right now.

"Mr. Potter I see your late again, as usual."

"Lateness is something am not fond off."

"Late! Late again!"

"Time keeping is of an importants."

"I say we get him a watch from 'Galleon Land'."

"Do you know how to tell the time?"

On top of that, there was countless others.

Harry was just about to turn round and tell them where to shove their remarks and to sod off, when the headmaster walked in and called for silence.

"Am dreadfully sorry about that my dear boy. They seem to make their comments clear on what ever the matter is, without understanding that there's about a hundred plus of them in here. Lemon drop?"

Dumbledore sat down behind his disk and motioned to Harry to accompany the seat on the other side. When Harry was seated, Dumbledore placed a tin in front of him and tapped it with his wand, indicating that he should take some. He also had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Em no, no thank you Headmaster. I was wondering if you called me here to discuss the letter you sent me a few days ago?"

Harry watched as his Headmaster stood up from his chair, with a frown plastered across his face and made his way over to a phoenix that was perched on a wooden perch. The phoenix resembled a half-plucked turkey, with hardly any feathers at all and looked dreadful. Before Harry could register what was happening the red bird in front of him caught into flames and fell to ash. Harry looked at Dumbledore quickly, but he didn't seem to bother that his own companion just burst into random flames and died. Just on cue as his headmaster turned round from a desk full off parchments and made his way back to the wooden perch, a flame burst out of no where and on the perched, now, was a fresh looking brand new Fawkes.

"Ah that's better. About time, too. He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

After Dumbledore gave his phoenix a scratch under it's feathery head, he picked up a parchment lying amongst many others and sat back on his chair in front of Harry.

"Yes. Its horrific news. I got a letter in a few days ago from a, 'source' lets say, telling me all about what those Capulets were possibly going to be getting up to."

Dumbledore handed over the parchment so Harry could read it for himself, before continuing with the topic that was the reason for the quickly scheduled meeting.

"Once I read what your reading just now I immediately went to Gringotts and demanded access to the vault the sword was currently in. As you can properly guess I didn't get into the vault, as if I did we wouldn't have this problem on our hands, now would we. Anyway I couldn't get access as it wasn't my vault and I had no permission from the vaults owner, so I asked who the owner was, but Goblins at Gringotts, like they always are didn't tell me a thing. I did demand extra security on the vault but its clear that didn't happen." There was a pause, as Dumbledore slipped into his thoughts and unconsciously stroked the bottom of his white-beard, while he consulted with his mind.

Harry looked up quickly at his headmaster, as he noticed the pause, and knew the cause of it was due to the old man slipping into deep thoughts. He returned his gaze back to the letter in his hands, he still had much reading to do. He really did want to know who this 'source' was, as the content within the letter was very detailed and packed with information. He did register though. The hand writing was awfully familiar, but he couldn't place the writing with a face. Just as he was about to ask who the 'source' was, Dumbledore started talking again, indicating that it wasn't the time to ask.

"The reason why I've called you here, Harry, is not to go in search for the sword, although we both know where it possibly is, but to find out who the vault belongs to. Finding out that information would be highly useful, as you see, although no one directly owns the sword of Gryffindor except from Godric himself, whoever or may I say it, whatever owns that vault, is more than likely able to, best way to put it, summon it. It being the sword of course."

Harry sat the parchment on top of the desk deciding that if he needed to he could read it later. What his headmaster was saying was much more important.

"Sir, I'm sorry I've lost you. What do you mean summon it. I was under the impression that it couldn't be summoned, that it only came to those worthy of it in times of need, and those of a pure heart. What do you mean by summoned?"

Harry was confused. He'd read in _Ancient items: A History, _that the sword of Gryffindor never could belong to anyone other than its master, Godric Gryffindor. He'd also read that no one could summon it on demand whenever they liked, it only come to those worthy if its power. After it was used, it would disappear back to wherever it came from. He really didn't get it.

"Yes so was I under the impression that it couldn't be summoned, but one of the portraits told me differently. I can't tell you what portrait it was, but I can tell you that it knew a lot about the item and that's some of the information it gave me. That the sword can be summoned, but only to those that helped make it."

Again Harry was confused. _Someone that helped make it?_

"Headmaster what do you mean someone that helped make it. Whoever helped make it would have to be dead by now as the making of the sword happened in the tenth century, so how could anyone possibly live for almost one-thousand years. And how do you know that someone's been actually summoning it?"

Dumbledore sighed. He really didn't want to sit and explain everything. It would only waste time. He had to though. It was really all confusing.

"It is possible, Harry that someone can live to a great age. Look at the basilisk you destroy. Believe it or not but that lived for almost one-thousand years. So yes it is possible, but however someone living to that age can only mean one thing. The person were looking for is not human but a creature so not a person at all. That does make it a lot harder as we cant use the wizard & witches files to search for the person, only exploring will result in finding him, or her of course. Oh and on the summoning question. I know that someone's being summoning it as I used one of my, 'sources' to dig up information on the vault at Gringotts, and it showed strange activity within the vault, and its not been accessed within hundreds of years. I figured out what the strange activity was, it was the sword leaving the vault and re-appearing back in it. This means only two things: one- the sword is presenting its self to those in great need or two-that someone's summoning it. Now I know what your going to ask next. How does one know when one is summoning or getting help. Well again I used some of my 'sources' to help track the activity in the past done by the sword. I must say it was hard. Anyway me 'sources' and I have pined most of the strange activities in the vault to events that have happened. Except three events when the sword has left the vault and I can't seem to track where its gone to and there are no events that link to the sword leaving at those three times that have happened when the sword might have came to someone's aid. Hmm I think I've confused myself."

_You haven't half confused me either._

"So what your saying is. There's someone out there that is the maker that can summon the sword whenever he/she wants, they are pretty old, not human, almost impossible to find and you know this for certain as you've some how tracked where the swords been by linking the times the strange activity has happened to events where the sword has came to peoples aid, leaving only three intractable random times when the sword has left the vault for what seems to be no reason. And I need to find this person is also what your saying."

_I actually think I get what he was saying._

"Ah you get me, my boy. I'd lost myself through that. Old age takes over the best of us at times. Never the less we must press on to different matters."

Harry looked down as a book, well a massive book landed in front of him, _Hunting the Huntsmen_

"Sir. I'm guessing by the title that the person we're looking for isn't friendly."

"Yes Godric's companions, as we know were never friendly. I'm just preparing you for the worst."

* * *

Molly had just finished rehearsing how to make the cake. Ron never understood why you had to rehears something like that, but his mother did it even if it was slightly bonkers.

Plans for Harry's birthday had been in full swing since he left this morning, and so far everything seemed to be in order, that was until the twins decided to demonstrate/test out their new invention.

"What in Gods name has happened here?"

Mrs. Weasley had walked into the lounge area, after hearing a loud sort of bang noise and the house shaking a little. She hadn't accepted to see her living area in such a state.

"Mom it was Fred and George. I told them not to test anything. They didn't listen."

It was Ron that spoke. He was always a grass to his mother. She feed him, so he was obviously going to tell her anything and grass anyone in to get food.

"I don't even want to know what this failed invention of you two was. Just get it cleaned up. We have a party to throw tomorrow and this mess doesn't do us any favours."

Once their mother left, the twins both hit their youngest brother on the head for grassing them in.

"Nice ronnekins."  
"For grassing us in,"  
"Your our test dummy,"  
"Until we say so,"

Ron looked confused between his two older twin brothers. He was sure he'd just grassed them in for demonstrating and testing their invention on him, again. Like he always did though, he forgot about it all in the matter of a few seconds.

"You two a blumming annoying when you do your finish each others sentences off thing."

With his last remark he left heading for a shower to wash off the failed, "Party Wizzlers" invention. Leaving his two brother the job of cleaning the lounge.

"You know Fred."  
"Yes George."  
"I think I know why the invention failed."  
"Yes so do I."  
"Red fiery things result in explosions." They both said together  
"Easily made mistake."  
"I never counted his hair as red."  
"Neither did I."  
"I thought it was ginger."

At the sound of ginger, just as Ginny was walking in looking down at a pad, she corrected them in a matter-of-factly voice, "Its orange actually."

**

* * *

**

Finished, finally. Took me long enough.

Ok so I kinda need your help with this. I mentioned a creature that was really old and possibly slightly dangerous that posses the power to summon the sword of Gryffindor. The thing is I have not thought of any creature to play that part yet. So if anyone has any good ideas to what the creature should be like a goblin or something like that and also a its name, then please leave it in a review it would help tones.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry for the long update I will be updating hopefully sooner. Reviews are always welcome as we had 700 odd hits and many favs and alerts but only a few reviews. C'mon. We can do better then that.**

_Reaver_


End file.
